yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Weevil Underwood's Decks
Weevil uses an Insect Deck. His strategies rely on cards such as "Insect Barrier" or "Cocoon of Evolution" to block opposing attacks while preparing to Summon his strongest cards, "Great Moth", "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth", and "Insect Queen". Compared to other Duelists, Weevil uses few Magic and Trap Cards, the ones he does use act to protect his insects or allowing him to swarm the field with them. Anime Duelist Kingdom During Duelist Kingdom, Weevil's Deck focused on evolving "Larvae Moth" with "Cocoon of Evolution" and using Equip Magic Cards to power up his weaker Insects. Battle City During Battle City, Weevil utilized "Insect Barrier", "Parasite Paracide" and "Reckless Parasite" to prevent opposing monsters from attacking, having arranged for "Parasite Paracide" to be slipped into Joey's Deck without his knowledge so he could use it against him. He further focused on his new ace card, "Insect Queen". Oddly, while Seeker was looking up duelist's rarest cards, "Great Moth" was listed despite Weevil's rarest card being "Insect Queen". He calls this Deck "Super Insect Deck"Episode 63 Waking the Dragons When Weevil joined Dartz, he was given "The Seal of Orichalcos" and access to almost every card ever made. He used his strategy of turning his opponent's monsters into Insects to defend with "Insect Barrier", this time using "DNA Surgery". He also uses some burn cards, and cards that further exploit his strategy of turning his opponent's monsters into Insects. Grand Championship Weevil was only seen Dueling once, attempting to infiltrate the Grand Championship but getting thrown out when he and Rex lost to Zigfried von Schroeder. Manga Video games Duel Monsters In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Insector Haga appears as an opponent in the Forest area of the Duelist Kingdom island. True to his character, Haga uses many of the Insect cards of the game (including many used by Haga in the manga), fortified by Forest-themed cards. Dark Duel Stories (Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent) In Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Weevil appears as an opponent in Battle City, as a part of the second tier of duelists. True to his character, uses an Insect deck with his new Insect Queen as his strongest card. Various monsters he used in Duelist Kingdom also return. His signature card is shown to be Javelin Beetle, despite him not using it in the game. Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist, Insector Haga appears as a part of the first tier of duelists. Insect Queen is once again the strongest card in his Insect deck, however, he now has more cards from Battle City, as well as Duelist Kingdom. His signature card is shown to be Javelin Beetle again, although it once again isn't used. Eternal Duelist Soul (Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1) Duelists of the Roses Weevil's plays an Insect Deck. Among his strategies, he equips "Petit Moth" with "Cocoon of Evolution" to evolve it to the stages "Pupa of Moth", "Larva of Moth", "Great Moth" and "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth". To ensure that his ultimate monster can come alive, he keeps his Deck Master next to it in order to build up defenses. Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel (Duel Monsters 6 EX 2) The Sacred Cards (Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend) Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction World Championship 2004 (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Expert 3) 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 (Duel Monsters International 2) The Dawn of Destiny Nightmare Troubadour Decks Deck Recipe Capsule Coliseum Notes Category:Characters' Decks